missingchildrenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Kendrick Terrell Jackson
Three-year-old Kendrick disappeared from his residence in the Canfield Falls apartment complex in the 1200 block of Wilcrest in Houston, Texas on April 7, 2006 at 9:30 a.m. Kendrick's father, Roderick Fountain said that he saw his son in his bedroom, sitting up in bed at the time. Roderick left the apartment to do laundry for a few minutes and when he came back, Kendrick was gone and the front door was open. Kendrick had previously been raised by his maternal grandmother and his mother, Keyanna Jackson. Initially it was believed that Kendrick had been abducted by a non-family member, as witnesses reported seeing him with an unidentified African-American man at a Metro bus stop outside of his apartment complex. The man was described as between 30 and 40 years old, 5'7 to 5'9 tall and wearing jeans and a white shirt, but the investigation quickly turned in another direction. Just days after Kendrick was last seen, Roderick was arrested and charged with filing a false police report in connection with his son's disappearance. He has reportedly made inconsistent statements about the events leading up to Kendrick's disappearance and cannot satisfactorily account for his whereabouts between 2:30 and 6:00 a.m. on April 7th. The day after his arrest, Roderick was additionally charged with causing injury to a child; this charge is the result of bruises that were seen on Kendrick prior to his disappearance. Later in April of 2006, Roderick was charged with being a felon in possession of a firearm. Investigators found a shotgun in Roderick's residence when they searched it for evidence in Kendrick's case. Roderick has multiple felony convictions dating back to 1992 for drug, theft and weapons-related offenses as well as violent offenses. He was accused of murdering a teenage boy in 2000, and actually arrested for the crime, but released due to lack of evidence. Because of his criminal history, Roderick is not legally allowed to own a gun. He pleaded guilty to the firearms charge in September of 2006 and the projected release date for these charges is 2019. Investigators have long believed that Kendrick is deceased and his father was responsible for his death. He has been ordered to have no contact with the two other children he has by his wife. He has six additional children by other women. Keyanna has passed a lie detector test in connection with Kendrick's disappearance and is not a suspect, and neither is any other member of his family. Keyanna initially stated she believed Kendrick had been abducted by a stranger and Roderick had not harmed him, but later changed her mind and said she suspected Roderick had killed his son. Keyanna said she had witnessed him severely abusing Kendrick on many occasions, but she still allowed them to be together because she wanted Kendrick to have a relationship with his father. In June of 2009 (three years after Kendrick's disappearance), Roderick was charged with Kendrick's murder. He is charged with felony murder (that is, murder committed while committing felony injury to a child). Authorities believe that Kendrick died after his father struck him with his bare hands. During his trial in the fall of 2011, Roderick's defense argued that without a body, there was no proof that Kendrick was dead. Prosecutors theorized that Roderick killed Kendrick unintentionally while beating him. Two of Roderick's former cellmates testified, saying he had told them he killed Kendrick after he wet himself, wrapped the body in garbage bags and disposed of it off a boat ramp in Louisiana. In October of 2011, Roderick was convicted of Kendrick's murder and sentenced to life in prison, but he maintains his innocence. His body has never been found and foul play is suspected in his disappearance due to the circumstances involved. Kendrick has black hair and brown eyes. He was last seen wearing a white t-shirt and pajama shorts with a football, basketball and baseball print on it. Category:Missing Children Category:Males Category:2000's